Força oculta
by Miiru Kino Sohma
Summary: O que aconteceria se Kagome tivesse por primo um cara um tanto estranho? E que esse parentesco fosse mudar toda a sua vida de "Inu me proteja!" e "Inu senta!" Descubra lendo a fic!


Oi pessoal! Ói eu aqui! Nem terminei com novas alianças e agora já ataco de novo, com outro crossover. Esse é bem suave, mesmo quem só assiste InuYasha vai entender porque eu vou explicar direitinho. Mas espero que vocês gostem da combinação, na minha cabeça ela agradou bastante! Sem mais delongas, vamos a fic!

Resumo: Passam-se quase 4 anos desde que eles pegaram o último fragmento da jóia. Kagome terminou o ensino médio mas eles ainda não derrotaram Naraku. Pulando essa parte... O que aconteceria se Kagome tivesse por primo um cara um tanto estranho? E que o parentesco com esse cara fosse mudar toda a sua vidinha monótona de "InuYasha me proteja" e "InuYasha senta!" Vamos ver o que acontece lendo a fic. Aguardo reviews ansiosamente, ou não continuo!

E a propósito, quando houver um parêntese vai ser um comentário cretino feito por mim mesma. E uma aspa um pensamento.

Força oculta

InuYasha e sua turma (Ok, está horrível) já tinham conseguido o último fragmento da jóia de quatro almas, aguardavam pelo dia em que encontrariam Naraku para disputar o resto dela. Só agora que ela não precisava ficar todo o tempo na era feudal, Kagome tinha entrado de férias, mas ainda assim ela ficava por lá bastante tempo do seu dia. Uma certa semana, quando Kagome foi pegar mantimentos em sua casa sua mãe pediu que ela estivesse de volta no sábado porque tinha uma surpresa que muito ia lhe agradar. Kagome sabia que sábado era o primeiro dia do mês e que InuYasha gostava que ela estivesse junto dele, mais ainda assim aceitou, pensando que poderia passar o dia em casa e a noite voltaria para a era feudal. Passou o resto da semana na era feudal e no sábado de manhã bem cedo, anunciou que voltaria para seu lar.

InuYasha: Mas Kagome, você não está lembrada de que dia é hoje?

Kagome: Sim, sim, estou. Não se preocupe que eu volto antes da noite chegar, pode deixar. Essa surpresa, seja lá qual for não deve demorar muito.

Shippou: Então tchau, Kagome! Não se esqueça de me contar que surpresa é essa, tá bom?

Kagome: Sim, Shippou-chan.

InuYasha: Kagome, volte mesmo. Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim nesse momento. Tchau.

Dizendo isso InuYasha a abraçou. Ela ficou sem saber o que fazer por um instante, mas retribuiu o abraço depois que se soltaram, Sango e Miroku vieram falar com ela.

Sango: Volte logo, tá Ka-chan?

Kagome: Sim Sango, eu não agüento mesmo ficar muito tempo longe de vocês. Só estou indo porque minha mãe mandou.

Miroku: Até logo Kagome-sama.

Kagome se despedindo de todos e estrando no poço: Até logo! Tchau!

Kagome estra no poço e sobe por ele novamente, quando chega na sua era. Ao entrar na sua casa, vê a sua mãe na cozinha, já aprontando o almoço, apesar de ainda ser muito cedo (mais ou menos umas 6:30 da manhã). Vai até ela e pergunta:

Kagome: Mamãe, por que a senhora está fazendo o almoço tão cedo?

Sra. Higu.: Minha filha eu tenho muito trabalho para hoje por causa da sua surpresa. Não posso deixar passar nenhuma falha.

Kagome: E que surpresa é essa, vai me falar?

Sra. Higu: Você vai ver mais tarde. Agora suba, tome um banho, relaxe, coloque uma roupa confortável e aguarde no seu quarto pela surpresa.

Kagome: Então t�!

Kagome seguiu tudo o que sua mãe mandou a risca, afinal, não tinha todo aquele conforto na era feudal. Depois do banho, Ela se deitou e cochilou um pouco, acordara muito cedo na era feudal. Enquanto dormia, finalmente a surpresa chegou na sua casa. Sua mãe falava com ela agora.

Sra.H.:Oi meu querido... Tudo bem com você? Nossa com você está grande, nem parece mais aquele garotinho que adorava brincar com a Kagome.

O Surpresa: Pois é tia, eu cresci, e agora eu sou um homem mas não mudei em nada. Minha amizade pela Ka-chan continua a mesma. Embora a gente não se veja há dez anos...

Sra.H.: Não se preocupe, ela está a mesma. Vai adorar te ver, afinal, vocês são quase irmãos! Por falar nisso, onde anda a Atsuko agora? Faz tanto tempo que não vejo minha irmã...

O Surpresa: Ela está subindo as escadarias, já deve estar chegando.

Sra.H.: Então suba e vá falar com sua prima, só tome cuidado para ela não ter um infarto de felicidade.

O Surpresa riu, e foi subindo as escadas. Tinha tanta saudade de sua prima... Moravam na mesma cidade, mas ainda assim tão longe... Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu ter chegado a porta do quarto de Kagome. Ajeitou o cabelo espetado e abriu-a, esperando que a prima voasse em seu pescoço para recepcion�-lo. Como ela não o fez, ele ficou ligeiramente decepcionado, para só então notar que a prima dormia. Segundo ele, parecia um anjo, apelido da prima quando eram pequenos. Nunca tinha visto Kagome tão bonita quanto estava agora. Não era mais uma garota de 8 anos, agora era uma mulher. Poderia ficar o dia inteiro observando-a, se não fosse o seu instinto masculino gritando dentro dele. A prima estava utilizando somente uma blusa e um shortinho bem curtinho, que deixava bem a mostra as suas curvas. Não resistiu, foi lá e apertou o traseiro da sua prima. Ela acordou gritando:

Kagome: Seu tarado! Como ousa fazer isso comigo enquanto eu estava dormindo? Eu vou te esfolar, cozinhar a sua carne, e dar seus ossos para os ca...

Kagome parou ao ver quem era. Fazia dez anos que não se viam, mas... Aquele sorriso maroto era inconfundível. Podia se passar toda a eternidade e ela o reconheceria. Era seu primo, Yusuke.

Kagome, gritando e chorando de felicidade: YUSUKE! Meu primo! Onde esteve? Por que tanto tempo sem dar notícias? Por que...

Yusuke, também emocionado, mas se segurando: Calma, anjinha, uma pergunta de cada vez, sabe que seu primo aqui não é muito rápido. Primeiro, você sabe para onde eu fui. Segundo, eu nem sei porque. Satisfeita?

Kagome, agarrando-se ao pescoço do primo: Não, eu poderia te abraçar por toda a eternidade, que não seria o suficiente para matar todas as saudades que eu senti. Ah, Yusuke-kun, não sabe como senti sua falta...

Yusuke: Sei sim, senti a mesma coisa. Agora, angel, que você acha de darmos uma voltinha pela cidade para irmos conversando sem a presença de nossas mães, hein, o que acha? E depois de andar bastante para impressionar a todos com a garota que está ao meu lado podemos passar aqui de novo, trocar de roupa e ir para uma boate nova, que dizem pela Internet que é muito boa. Responda, anjo, vai lá.

Kagome: Perfeito! Me dê 14 minutos e trinta e sete segundos para me arrumar, aí almoçamos e vamos bater perna!

Yusuke: Bater perna não é uma expressão muito masculina. Prefiro que você use...

Kagome: Ah, Yusuke! Não f#! Eu falo do jeito que eu quero!

Yusuke: Hum, como ange está rebelde... Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu prefiro assim. Agora vai! 14 minutos e 36 segundos, 14 minutos e 35...

Kagome foi até o armário, pegou uma roupa decente, entrou no banheiro, tomou banho, lavou os cabelos, vestiu a roupa, escovou os dentes, fez uma maquiagem, terminou de se "ajeitar" e saiu do banheiro faltando 3:58 para acabar o tempo (partir daí já dá para perceber uma mudança, nunca na era feudal, nem sob risco de perder a sua vida e as de todos os seus amigos, Kagome faria tamanha quantidade de coisas tão rápido). Ela estava usando uma mini-saia jeans, e uma blusa decotada cor-de-rosa (o resto fica a cargo da imaginação de vocês).

Yusuke: Definitivamente angel está se vestindo melhor...

Kagome: Obrigada! Agora vamos se não iremos acabar nos atrasando!

Eles almoçaram, se despediram de suas respectivas mães e tias e saíram, não antes é claro de Souta encher o saco de Yusuke pedindo para que brincasse com ele. Depois de tudo resolvido, eles saíram, colocaram conversas de dez anos atrás em dia, zoaram, etc, etc, etc. Mais ou menos as 11 da noite, eles voltaram para casa, tomaram banho, trocaram de roupa e foram para a balada. Lá Yusuke conheceu amigas da Kagome (Erin, Yuka e não sei mais quem, de qualquer forma, uma das malucas) e Kagome conheceu amigos do Yusuke, dois rapazes muito simpáticos. Um se chamava Kazuma Kuwabara e outro se chamava Shuuichi Minamino. Este último, na opinião de Kagome, era a encarnação da beleza pura. Alto, ruivo, olhos verdes. Trem endamente bonito. Mas, voltando ao assunto... Kazuma, Yusuke e as amigas malucas da Kagome estavam gostando da boate, mas ela não era muito de balada, era mais calma, apesar dos desafios da era feudal. Ela só estava ali porque seu primo que não via há tanto tempo queria que ela estivesse. E ela percebia que Shuuichi também não estava muito a vontade. Chegou perto dele e falou:

Kagome: Não está gostando da boate?

Shuuichi: Eu não sou de balada. Só estou aqui porque Yusuke insistiu muito. E você, também não está gostando?

Kagome: Comigo aconteceu a mesma coisa... Mas então já que estamos aqui, vamos conversar um pouquinho. Me conte um pouco sobre você.

Depois de um pouco de timidez no início, Kagome e Kurama foram se soltando cada vez mais. Enquanto todos dançavam ou faziam outras coisas, eles conversavam sobre tudo e todos. Tinham quase que gritar para serem ouvidos, mas estavam gostando. Descobriram um no outro pessoas muito agradáveis para conversar. Nem perceberam, mas logo o DJ estava se retirando e a festa tinha acabado. Kagome ficou surpresa quando olhou o relógio e viu que já eram 6:30 da manhã. Yusuke a chamou para ir embora, eles todos saíram da boate e lá fora se despediram uns dos outros, mas antes de ir Shuuichi a chamou rapidamente e lhe entregou um cartão.

Shuuichi: É o telefone do meu escritório. No verso tem o da minha casa. Me liga qualquer dia desses, vamos terminar nossa conversa. Tchau.

Ao dizer tchau, Shuuichi deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ela se esqueceu completamente de tudo e de todos. De quem ela deveria se lembrar, já tinha se esquecido mesmo. Foi para sua casa com Yusuke, arrumou a cama dele na sala e foi se deitar no seu quarto. Se perguntassem para ela naquele momento o que ou quem era InuYasha, ela não saberia responder. Seu coração estava agora com aquele que ela não sabia, mas era o maior ladrão do Mundo das Trevas. E tinha roubado seu coração. Mas pra que pensar nisso agora? Queria dormir. Talvez pensasse melhor mais tarde. Mais tarde...

OOOooo000oooOOO

Terminei o 1º capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Vai ser melhor no próximo capítulo, estou me esforçando ao máximo para fazer essa fic tão boa quanto parece em minha mente. Se você já a leu até aqui, o que custa deixar uma review? Uma crítica, sugestão, e etc. Beijos.


End file.
